PunkRocker Drama
by Psychic Touya
Summary: Syaoran is the lead singer in a popular punk rock band called The Fallen. Sakura is a BIG fan of the group and got free tickets to a concert! Things lead to things and...SHE WON BACKSTAGE PASSES!
1. The Beginning

I do not own CCS or any characters of the show.  
  
The story takes place when they are sophomores in high school.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
I back-up a little ways to admire my new poster of The Fallen. He's so dreamy I think to myself, and he is. With his silky brown hair, his muscular body, his deep brown eyes...he's everything a teenage girl would want.  
  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am OBSESSED with The Fallen, a super popular punk rock band. There are four members, the drummer Eriol Hiiragizawa, the bass guitarist Takashi Yamazaki, the lead guitarist Haku River, and the vocalist Syaoran Li, and he's the all time super hotty of the band! I am Syaoran's ultimate fan, I love him so much! I have probably read every article ever written on him (but I don't believe the ones that say that he is an alien from a planet called "Zetebaba"), seen all of his concerts (on television), have all of his CD's, own all of his posters, and...I love him.  
  
The new addition to my room is going over my bed. It is probably my favorite poster I have of them. This poster has a black background (all of their posters have a black background but with the pictures, it's even cooler) and they members are standing next to each other. Syaoran is one of the people in middle wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a skeleton head on it with black jeans holding a microphone. Eriol is another person in the middle and he is wearing a red cap with a dark green shirt and black paints and he is holding his drumsticks like a cross. Haku is the farthest to the left wearing a brown shirt with a picture of Chihiro on it (Chihiro is his super serious girlfriend. Rumor is that they are married, but they are only teenagers, then again, they might be) giving a peace sign, and last is Takashi with a black shirt with pink stripes, pink paints, sticking out his tongue. But you gotta love him. Chiharu absolutely LOOVES him, almost as much as I love Syaoran (and that's freaky!).  
  
Ring, Ring!  
  
"I'll get it!" I yell to my dad.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura? It's Rika, and your going to love me after what I did." She said in a very hyper-perky voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just won five tickets to The Fallen concert taken place here tomorrow night!  
  
"OH MY GOD! That is totally amazing Rika! Wha...How?" my heart was totally racing now. Winning FIVE tickets to a Fallen concert...HOW AMAZING!  
  
"I won them over the radio, but I have them and YOUR INVITED!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Thanks so much Rika. Oh my God, wait...I have to ask my dad. He'll say yes...please let him say yes."  
  
I set the phone down and head downstairs towards my dad's study where he is researching a new found island of the coast of Australia, and next week, he is flying out there to study it's geography and vegetation.  
  
I knock on the door twice and immediately he replies, "Come in."  
  
I enter the small room. My dad is at his desk flipping through pages of a big leather book and typing things into his laptop at the same time. He must really be working hard.  
  
Your probably thinking why he is working so hard on a new discovered island? Well, he had to study the water, animals, and other islands surrounding it to see if anything could have happened during its creation. I asked the same question yesterday when he spent dinner in here.  
  
"Yes Sakura, what is it?"  
  
"Dad, umm... do we have anything going on tomorrow night?" I ask in my most respectable voice.  
  
"I do not believe we do...why?"  
  
"Well, Rika won tickets to a concert tomorrow night, she invited me because she had more than one ticket, and I was wondering if I could go."  
  
He turns around from his computer at this.  
  
"That's very good that you are doing something with your friends, yes, of course you can go. Just figure out where, what time, and if I will have to take you or anything, okay?"  
  
"Yes father." I run to give him a hug and accidentally knock over some stacks of books. I give him a "I'm sorry" look and he just laughs at me.  
  
I jump into his arms and he gives me hug. As I pull away from him, he pokes at a paperclip in my shirt spelling the word PUNK. I made this shirt the other day, he hasn't seen it yet. He just gives me a smile, and I then run out of the room into my room, "Yes, he said yes. Oh my god, I can't believe we are going to see a Fallen concert!"  
  
"I KNOW!" replies Rika, "It's going to be you, me, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko."  
  
"That's so perfect that you won five tickets so we all can go!"  
  
"I KNOW! Anyway... if you didn't already know...the concert is at seven..."  
  
She gave me all the little details like where we were going to meet, where we were sitting, and things like that.  
  
I was so excited, seriously...you have no idea how excited I am because...I AM GOING TO SEE LI SYAORAN IN PERSON!  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
That night, I take out my Fallen T-shirt, my matching black jeans and hang them up because I was going to wear them tomorrow.  
  
I get into bed but couldn't go to sleep, all I could think about was that I...me, I was going to see Li Syaoran in person...AND IN THE FRONT ROW!  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
During school that day, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and I couldn't wait until that night! We were so excited! Not even Victoria Spelling could bring us down today.  
  
Victoria Spelling the most popular person in the school. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, president on the student council, president of NHS (National Honors Society), and is in practically every school-related function. In other words, she's "Miss School Spirit".  
  
And we totally hate her! During lunch, she throws food at us, she trips us in the hallways, she gets her guy friends to put gum in our hair, and she is just a total meanie! We report her to the office, but they don't do anything about it. They say they are going to, but they won't. They won't do ANYTHING to "Miss School Spirit". They also don't like punks, they think that we "cause trouble" (which we don't because, first off, I've never gotten into a fight, we all make straight A's, and Tomoyo is going to be valedictorian of our class).  
  
Oh, in case you already couldn't tell...I'm a punk. Ever since I was 10, I started dressing in black clothes, did my hair in weird ways, and other stuff. Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko are punks too. We all love dressing in black and experimenting. Chuckle! It's funny, last month, Chiharu died her hair with this lime green color and came to school with a matching shirt, matching jeans, shoes, watch, hair ties, everything. I mean EVERYTHING! It was so funny. Yeah, it wasn't black, but we're the only people in the school that does things like this. At other schools, there are a whole group of people, but not here, just the four of us.  
  
The last period of the day was Honors Biology 1 (I have with Tomoyo, but she sits on the opposite side of the room). Our teacher is Mrs. Hens, a lady in her late 40's, but she is really cool for her age.  
  
Last year...this is just way to funny...she got a ponytail weave that matched her hair color, and wore it to school. You probably don't think this is funny, but it seriously is because she's this old lady running round with a weave!  
  
Anyways...five minutes to go until the last bell. Tomoyo and I keep giving each other stares of excitement, joy, everything, because in four hours...WE WILL SEE THE FALLEN IN PERSON!  
  
"...And that class is thermodynamics. Any questions?" Dong, dong, dong, "Oh, there's the bell, have a safe and fun weekend."  
  
Tomoyo and I run out of the classroom, gather up our stuff, and head for Rika's house (we were all going to meet over there because her mom was going to give us a ride. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko all have seventh period off. It sucks, they get to go home an hour early, and we both have to stay with the loser people. Lucky.)  
  
Walking down Main St., all we can think about is the concert. People turn their heads looking at the BRIGHT pink streaks in Tomoyo's hair, but we don't care, we're seeing a Fallen concert tonight!  
  
"I can't wait until tonight Sakura, I mean...gosh, seeing a Fallen concert."  
  
"I KNOW! I am so ex..."I stopped dead in my tracks and looked in the bakery, but it wasn't him. I thought for sure it was him this time. I've been seeing him a lot lately... even though he's...not here anymore.  
  
"Sakura? What is it?"  
  
"I...I thought that...it was him." I look down at my shoes for thinking that I saw him. This was like the twelve billionth time I thought I saw him.  
  
"It's okay Sakura," she gives me a big hug, "I would be like that too if I were you. All you can do is just think of the future, and remember him, he wouldn't want you to be sad on a day like this Sakura."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, he wouldn't. Anyways..." but I still think about him. I know...my dad told me he was dead...but...there was never a body. We had a funeral... but I never saw a body. That gives me hope...I guess. Knowing that I never saw his body...dead gives me hope that maybe...maybe he is still alive... somewhere.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
FINALLY! WE JUST GOT INTO THE CAR AND ARE DRIVING TO THE CONVENTION CENTER! I AM SO EXCITED!  
  
We put on their third album (an all-time favorite of all of us), crank up the volume, and sing to the song "Suicidal Love". It's SO GREAT!  
  
Rika's mom kept giving us weird looks, but in the end, she couldn't resist singing along too.  
  
I gaze up at the tall building in front of us with millions of people standing outside, waiting to go in. Here we are... the convention center. As Rika's mom drops us off, she makes sure we have her cell number, the home phone number, our cell phones, making sure she has our cell numbers, all that stuff, but we didn't care, WE WERE AT A FALLEN CONCERT!  
  
Since Rika won tickets off a local radio station, she had to do this little interview with one of the DJs (we really didn't mind all that much. Come on? How could we? They were the ones that gave us the tickets, how could we complain?).  
  
They asked her simple questions, are you a fan, how long have you been a fan, do you own any items of their band, stuff like that.  
  
I started to get really bored because they didn't care about the three of us, they probably didn't care about Chiharu except for the fact that she HAD to interview her, so I started looking around and noticed for the first time how many punks were here. GOSH! They are so many, I never knew there so many here. And I was surprised. I thought that being a punk was a rare thing, that not a lot of people were, but I was proved wrong.  
  
As I was looking around, I spotted a dollar on the ground. WOW! A dollar! Big money! HAHA, can't believe I am acting this way over a dollar.  
  
As I was bending down to get it, someone knocked into me, causing me to fall over.  
  
OUCH! I think to myself.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"  
  
At least he didn't mean to do it on purpose, he gave me his hand to help me up, I haven't look at his face at all, I was rubbing the spot on my leg that was now forming a bruise, "No, I'm fine, just a little..." and I trailed. I looked up and it was him...Syaoran Li.  
  
OH MY GOSH! I AM HOLDING SYAORAN LI'S HAND! I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!  
  
"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do? I know, how about I give you backstage passes?"  
  
I just stare at him and give a slight nod, he must have seen it because he continued, "Yeah, I'll give you backstage passes. Are you alone? Oh, are you with the contest winner? Okay, here," and he hands me five backstage passes that he pulled out of his pocket, "you can come after the show. Oh wait, that's seven. Sorry, I have a lot in my pocket. My producer wanted me to hand them out to people." And he walks off, "Sorry again!" he yells back after disappearing into a building door.  
  
I can't believe. I held Syaoran Li's hand, talked to him (well, he was doing the talking) and am going to see him backstage! THIS IS TOTALLY COOL!  
  
"Was that Syaoran Li? OH MY GOSH SAKURA, YOU WERE TALKING TO SYAORAN LI!" Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Naoko all came up to me and started jumping around me, Rika just looked at me and dropped her jaw because she still was in the interview.  
  
That was when my life changed. It's kinda funny...reaching for a dollar...can bring you happiness. That is a weird saying, isn't it? I never thought that a dollar could lead to the events that are going to happen, nor did I care at that moment. All I could think about was that I, Sakura Kinomoto, actually talked, and was going to talk some more, to Syaoran Li.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
How was it? Please R&R! 


	2. Backstage

Hey guys, thanks to all of yall who have reviewed my story and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
I do not own CCS or any characters from the show.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
I AM ACTUALLY BACKSTAGE OF A FALLEN CONCERT!  
  
NEVER IN MY WILDEST DREAMS WOULD I BELIEVE THAT I WOULD BE BACK HERE!  
  
After running into Syaoran and him inviting me, and my friends, backstage after the concert...we went to the concert, and OH MY GOD was it awesome (and not to mention that we were FRONT ROW CENTER!).  
  
He played all of our favorite songs from Suicidal Love, Showing Off Won't, Come Tonight, and so many, MANY more. Did I mention that he looks even more SUPER HOT how when you see him in PERSON!!??  
  
And, okay, it might just be that he held my hand and that I was going to see him soon afterwards, or even that I have the BIGGEST CRUSH on him EVER, but it looked like he was looking at me the ENTIRE time. Wouldn't that be awesome?! Awesome...but unlikely because seriously...me? This guy is a major hottie and he wouldn't lower his standards to go out with me.  
  
Oh well, I can still dream, can't I?  
  
YES!  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
My heart fluttered as I turned around and there he was... Syaoran Li and Takashi Yamazaki! TWO MEMBERS OF THE FALLEN! For about a split second I was wondering where the rest of the band members are but that didn't last for long. Do you think I care where the other members are? Well, maybe I care a little, but still... NO! All I care about is that Syaoran Li was standing right in front of me... AND THAT I WAS TALKING TO HIM!  
  
"And who's this young girl?" Takashi (the bass guitarist) said while walking over to Chiharu.  
  
Chiharu's mouth dropped, literally. Then...she fainted.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Takashi said while picking her up.  
  
Chiharu came to and looked at all us, "Where am...TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!" and fainted again.  
  
Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko, and I laughed hysterically after she fainted, but Takashi just kept looking at her with this worried look until finally Rika said, "Oh don't worry Takashi. Chiharu is just like that...plus she has a huge crush on you." Rika's eyes got big, "Please don't tell her I told you please?" she said in the very worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry... what was it"  
  
"Oh, Rika."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Rika, I won't." and turned and kept looking at Chiharu.  
  
We all look at each other with big eyes and smiles across our faces. Takashi likes Chiharu, and of course, Chiharu likes him. THEY'RE GOING TO BECOME A COUPLE!  
  
"So, anyway... we've never actually given anybody backstage passes before so sorry if we're boring. But here, come sit down." He said while pointing over to a room.  
  
"Bring Chiharu Takashi!" Syaoran yelled as we entered the room.  
  
The room was a couch room. It had two black couches, three black chairs, a coffee table, vending machines, and a 50-inch plasma screen.  
  
Tomoyo Rika, Naoko, and I couldn't believe our eyes. The couches were leather, including the chairs, and they have a 50-INCH PLASMA SCREEN T.V.!  
  
Syaoran immediately starts to sit down and motions to us to follow.  
  
We stand just a little more taking all of this stuff in and slowly make our way towards the couches.  
  
"Here Sakura, you can sit by me." And he motions to the empty seat on the couch next to him.  
  
Naoko, Tomoyo, and Naoko's eyes get really big and start to giggle after he says this.  
  
I must be blushing because seriously, HOW CAN I NOT BE! MY BIGGEST CRUSH IS ASKING ME TO, not just come over, BUT TO SIT NEXT HIM! Okay, this is the thing that I thought would never happen in my lifetime. The concert looks like going to the mall compared to SYAOAN LI asking me to sit next to him. Giggle. And it's a loveseat to.  
  
I take a seat next to Syaoran as Rika, Tomoyo, and Naoko share a large couch.  
  
"Okay, I think she's okay now." Said Yamazaki as he came through the door way followed by a cherry red Chiharu. She looks over at us and we giggle like mad little school girls.  
  
"Oh, leave me alone guys." But a smiles breaks across her face as she seats next to Takashi on the couch straight across from Syaoran and myself.  
  
"Sorry, but the other guys couldn't be here. Our manager needed to meet with us after the show, but since you were coming we said that Syaoran and someone else had to stay behind and I volunteered."  
  
"Oh, I hope we aren't keeping you from anything important." Chiharu says with concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry," Syaoran says, "It was really nothing important, just some normal stuff. We'd rather be here than there, so would the other guys."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that we could get you out of the meeting." Naoko finishes.  
  
Oh my god you should see Takashi and Chiharu's body language! Her legs are crossed in his direction and he's turned toward her. WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE LEFT! I WANT TO KNOW! Chiharu has a LOT of explaining to do. Back to wishful thinking... SYAORAN DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME!!!!!!!??  
  
"So," Syaoran says breaking the silence after the meeting conversations, "What are all of your names? Let's start with you three." He says as he points in the direction of Rika, Tomoyo, and Naoko.  
  
"Oh, I'm Rika."  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"And Naoko."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. And I already know Chiharu and Sakura."  
  
DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE KNOWS MY NAME!  
  
Takashi goes next, "Where do you go to school?"  
  
"We go to Tomeda High School. It's about five miles from here." Naoko says. "Oh, and we're sophomores ."  
  
"If we were going to high school we would be juniors...right Syaoran?" Takashi asks with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"School was never his best. It's better that he's in a band. Tutors are a lot better. And yeah, we would be juniors. The last school I went to was a junior high in China, then we created the band."  
  
_RING RING!_  
  
It was Chiharu's cell phone. "OH NO! MY MOM!" she yells.

OH NO! WE TOTALLY FORGOT THAT CHIHARU'S MOM WAS GOING TO PICK US UP AFTER THE CONCERT! WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!  
  
As she looks at who's calling she gets this frightened look on her face, and Takashi puts his finger to his ear. Chiharu can yell pretty loud. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and I look at each other with looks of disappointment. We were going to have to leave...now.  
  
"H-H-Hello?"  
  
You can hear her mom all the way over where Syaoran and I are sitting, and she sounded mad.  
  
"I-I'm sorry mom, but we got backstage passes...yes I understand that we were supposed to be out thirty minutes...Please mom can...WHY?!...Please mom... Fine, we'll be right out."  
  
She pressed the end button and just stares at it with the most disappointed look I have ever seen on her face.  
  
"We... have to go."  
  
None of us stand up immediately, but we all know we have to go.  
  
I was the first one to stand, "Sorry, Syaoran, but we have to go." Syaoran stands and gives me something that I never thought I would get. GET THIS NIGHT GET ANY BETTER!  
  
He stand up and kisses me on my check, "Sorry Sakura, maybe we can do this another time.  
  
HE KISSED ME ON MY CHECK! HOW MANY GIRLS GET KISSED BY SYAORAN! I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M ONE OF THEM NOW!  
  
I glance over at Tomoyo, Rika, and Naoko and we giggle uncontrollably. I glance over at Chiharu and Takashi to see them crouched over, and I barely see Takashi passing her a piece of folded paper.  
  
Is that what I think it is?  
  
Next, Tomoyo and them stand up and finally Takashi and Chiharu.  
  
We leave the room and they walk us out to where Chiharu's mother is supposed to meet us. And there she was in her blue minivan.  
  
We all say bye and give our thank yous about letting us come backstage.  
  
Finally we climb in the minivan and close the door to the world of The Fallen forever.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Please R&R!


	3. Punk's Secret

Hey guys, here's the thrid chapter to the story. ENJOY!  
  
I do not own CCS or any charcters from the show...or Hooters. (you'll find out later. LOL)  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I watched them leave in the minivan and turned around to go back into the building.  
  
I turn to Takashi and just give him the biggest grin, "You were totally scaming on that girl Takashi, 'Was it something I said'" and I flip my hand up to my forehead, and get this dazed look on my face.  
  
"You weren't too bad yourself dude, giving her that peck on the check. You should have seen her afterwards. She was blushing like you just licked her toes." he said through laughs.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I did that, but it's attention. Especially when we're going to take them out in public. Man, Kaho was right, getting normal girls and sucking up to them will totally give us the attention we need."  
  
"Yeah, it will, but...I don't know."  
  
I glance at Takashi but don't reply to him.  
  
We go though the double doors leading back to the stage, and head for the couch room where the others were waiting for us.  
  
We enter the room, and I see Haku making out with Chihiro on the loveseat. They were each feeling up on each other... nothing unusal. Then there's Eriol trying to break the code on the porno channel that Kaho set on the plasma. God...what a horndog.  
  
"God, what is the freaking password!" Eriol yells out in frustration as he slams the remote on the floor. "Oh, you're back," and with that, Haku and Chihiro unlock lips and look at us.  
  
"So," Haku says wipping his lip,"how'd it go?"  
  
"What do you mean how'd it go? How do you think?" Takashi looks at me and grins, "They were eating it out of our hands." We grin, "And I gave my number to this one girl...Chi...something."  
  
"Chiharu." I say.  
  
"Yeah, Chiharu. And Syaoran wasn't too bad himself. He gave this green eyed girl a peck on the check and she just went red. They were both hot I have to admit, so were their friends."  
  
"Hook me up, I need a girl." Eriol says while putting the batteries back into the remote.  
  
"You'd be to much for them to handle Eriol. You're...you're...you're a horndog, and these girls aren't." I reply as Takashi, Chihiro, and Haku brust out in laughter.  
  
"I am not a horndog...Oh cool." he says while changing the channel to a swimsuit fasion show.  
  
"The 75th Annual Swimsuit Competition is brought to you by Hooters." an annoucer says before they went to a commercial break.  
  
"Hey, wanna go to Hooters?" Eriol says.  
  
...We all ignore him.  
  
"I don't know guys...should you be playing with these girl's emotions like that, I mean...these girls might actually think that you like them...isn't that kinda mean?" Chihiro says with concern.  
  
"It might be mean, but the boys need to do something to get back into the spolight," Kaho, our manager, says entering the room, "and they need to do something. Being the first punkrock band still in school is great, but that died off long ago, and we need something. These girls are it.  
  
"Yeah, we need something." Haku says, "But seriously...can't we do something else?"  
  
Kaho sighs and gives in, "If you aren't comfortable with this idea...we don't have to do it, we'll..."  
  
"No...we are going to do it. We have to get back in the spotlight, and this is the way." I said trying to bring the conversation to a close.  
  
"But Syaoran..." Haku started but I cut him off.  
  
"Do you want to stay famous? And you won't be the one doing this stuff. Everyone knows you and Chihiro are together, so the dirty work will be done by us. Are yall two in?" I finsihed making my tone sound how serious I am about this.  
  
"O...okay Syaoran, whatever." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it." Takashi replies.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there isn't any other way to do this. We agreed a while ago that we would do whatever we needed to stay on this path, didn't we?" The other members nodded their heads, and I continue, "If there aren't any other questions, I'm gonna leave. Are there?" No one moves, and with their confromations I walk away and head for my car, wanting to go to my hotel room.  
  
I sounded okay with this idea, but I'm actually not. Doing this might ruin their lives and even ours if the real reason was ever discovered of why we went out with these girls. But we needed to do something...and this was the only thing I could think of.  
  
"Good-night Mr. Li." Mr. Bubbles says to me as I exit the building. He's one of our personal bodyguards for concerts.  
  
"Night Bubbles."  
  
I walk into the parking garage and unlock my porche. I wanted to keep living like this...I don't want to go back to the way it was before...with my father and sisters.  
  
I start my car and drive away to the hotel...wishing there was some other way.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Please no flames! PLEASE!? But R&R! NICELY! PLEASE!?


	4. Earrings Bring Memories

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The loud beeping of my alarm clock wakes me from a great dream of me meeting the Fallen.

_Oh wait! Done that!_

I look at my alarm clock to see how much longer I can lie in bed till I have to leave.

_OH NO!_

The big red numbers of the alarm clock boldly say 7:30 and I have to be at school at 8:00.

_I'll never make it!_

Frantically I race around my room. I run to my dresser and pull out the second drawer to get a shirt, then the third to get a pair of paints without looking to see if they match.

I strip to my "unmentionables" and quickly try to get everything on. I lay my shirt on my bed and slip my legs into the paint holes.

My dad finally tries to get me awake.

"Sakura! You're going to be late!" I hear my dad yell as I struggle to get my shirt on.

"I know! I'll be down in a minute!" When I finally get my shirt on, I apply my make-up. Looking in my mirror, I apply a little base, black eye liner, and a reddish pink lipstick; nothing fancy. Finished with my make-up, I get a hair tie and pull my brown hair into a ponytail.

"Sakura, are you up?" My dad yells from the stairs.

"Yes, I'll be down soon. Almost ready."

_Final touches,_ I think to myself as I straighten my shirt, fix loose hairs, and make sure my make-up is applied evenly.

With that all sorted, I dig through my music jewelry box looking for my tangerine earrings that go with my "I Love Tangerines" shirt and black pants.

_Where are they? I know I put…_

Instead of finding my tangerine earrings, I find the pearl earrings my brother gave me the night… the night he disappeared.

_I forgot these where here…_

A tear runs down my check as I pull them out and gently slip them on instead of the orange dangly ones that would go with my outfit.

Looking at myself in the mirror, a tear runs down my face as I think back to that day…

FLASHBACK

It was Saturday, my 13th birthday, and dad had to go to work for the morning, and Touya was upstairs getting ready to go to one of his part time jobs. I walked down to the kitchen and found a plate of breakfast made for me, a card, and a rose in a glass vase.

_Dad and Touya must have woken up extra early to do this for me. _

I smile a little as I open the card and see a troll with a birthday hat on. 'Even monsters have birthdays… So Happy Birthday KAIJU!' Obviously Touya picked the card.

I get a pair of chopsticks from the drawer and start to eat my rice as Touya walks down in his waiter uniform, black slacks, a white long sleeved collar shirt with the company logo, and a tie.

"Happy birthday kaiju. Here, hopefully these will fit your huge ears." Touya says as a huge grin guns across his face and he slides a small package across the table.

"Touya! I'm not a baby anymore. Leave me alone! I am a teenager." I say snatching up the package.

It was a small box in white wrapping paper with pictures of different color streamers and balloons. I flip it over and find the crease and tug gently at the tape.

"Hurray up Sakura, I have to be at work in 20 minutes." Touya says impatiently.

I throw the wrapping paper to the floor and find a small black jewelry box.

"Is this a trick or…" I open the box and in there are the pair of earrings I pointed out to him when we were in town a month ago buying groceries.

The earrings are silver and attached at the end is a small pearl that glistened in the light. I pointed the earrings out to him I said that they were beautiful. He shrugged it off, but he remembered it.

"Touya, how did you remember? I pointed these out to you a month ago?" I say so surprised at the earrings.

"Only the best for my little sister. I have to go, happy birthday. I'll be back around 6:00 for dinner." He starts walking to the door, but I stop him.

"Touya, thank you." And I give him a hug. He wraps his arms around me and says, "They're just earrings. I'll see you later." He releases me and I let go of him. With one final look at me, with a wave, he closes the door.

I go back to the kitchen at pick up the jewelry box and look at them for a couple of moments. Then I head into the living room and stand in front of a mirror and place them on.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sakura! We're going to be late."

My dad's yell knocks me back to the present. I wipe my eyes and notice that they're puffy.

_Oh well, they're go away after a while._

I run down the stairs, and head to the front door to get my skates.

"Here's some money for breakfast, sorry I didn't wake you sooner Sakura." My dad says entering from the kitchen.

I laugh a little, "It's not your fault, and thanks. Be back after school." I say giving him a kiss and a big hug, but for some reason, I don't want to let go.

"Sakura, you need to get to school." My dad says with a little chuckle.

A tear runs down my face, "I'm finally wearing them again, the earrings Touya gave me."

My dad runs a finger over my ear, "That's good Sakura. He gave them to you for a reason; he knew you would look beautiful in them."

I give my dad a big last hug then open the door.

"I love you dad"

"And I love you so much Sakura." He says smiling, but I can see the tears he's trying to hold back.

With that I close the door, not knowing what the day would bring.


	5. Fallen Surprise

Hey, it's Psychic Touya. Sorry that it's been a while for me updating. I was actually going to go on and not finish this story, but I didn't think that would be fair to you so I decided to start writing more. This will be the last short chapter for a while. See ya. PLEASE R&R!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late! I might get detention! _

I skated as fast I could down the streets of Tomeda, past bakeries, toy shops, grocery stores, and restaurants periodically looking at my watch to see how much longer I have until school starts. I had 8 minutes when I last looked.

I'm on Main Street (about 2 minutes away from school) when my phone rings in my pocket. I slow my pace but continue with a fast stride as I take out my small flip phone and flip it up to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker panting hard.

"Sakura, where are you? You're going to be late?" It's Tomoyo sounding worried.

"I know… I know. I'm almost… almost there, bye." I hang up the phone to start going faster.

I turn left onto Trip Avenue and can see the school into the distance.

_I'm going to make it; I'm going to make it._

I speed up my pace even faster and the school grows bigger and bigger with every passing second.

Tomeda High School is three stories, very wide, and extends very far. In the front are five main doors that lead into the high school. Extending from the doors to the very roof of the school are huge glass windows that allow you to look out from the stairwell in the front of the school. There are three sets of stairs, and two elevators for the handicapped. In the back are: the track, soccer fields, tennis courts, and the Swimming Building where water sports are played. There is also the school greenhouses. On each side of the school are parking lots, one for the staff of the school and the other for student parking. Each parking lot is 1/3 of the school size, so they are pretty big. The first floor is mainly academic classes like math, science, and English. The second floor is history and electives such as psychology and journalism. The third floor contains the physical equipment, weights, and body sculpting machines (I don't go on the third floor that much). Tomeda High School is only 20 years old, and is one of the most academically recognized schools of Japan.

I skate past the teacher parking lot, which is already full, and head straight for the front doors. I know I'm not late since there are still a lot of students outside the front doors.

_Thank you Lord, I won't get detention._

I slow my skating pace and look to see if Tomoyo is still out here. I glance all around the little courtyard, but don't see her bright purple hair anywhere.

_I guess she already went to class. _

I stop outside the front doors and take a seat on a nearby bench, located nearby, and take my skates off. I open my backpack and take out my pink converse and replace them with my big black skates. Once I close my backpack, I put on my converse and tie the laces. That's when she came.

"So, Sakura, I heard you went to a Fallen concert. Is it true?" I would recognize that voice anywhere. I look from the white high heeled shoes up to the highlighted blonde hair and take in Victoria Spelling, the meanest yet most popular girl of Tomeda High. Victoria was wearing a shirt blue denim skirt and a white shirt with the words DRAMA QUEEN in light blue letters. With her was her "group", composed of other cheerleaders, jocks, and the pretty girls. She's in the same grade as I am, and has been my bully since she moved here two years ago.

"Yes, it was last Friday night." I say politely even though I know I won't be showed the same consideration.

"I was just wondering." She begins to walk off but not without a joke.

"I bet the little bitch was in good company." Victoria says and the rest of her group starts laughing as they enter the front doors.

_Why does she have to be mean to me? I have never done anything to her._

I don't cry even though I want to. In elementary I never had a problem with bullying, I was everybody's friend, but then… Touya died and… and I think some part of me died that night. I started drifting away from a lot of people. My bright cheery self became stoic for a while and I scared my father and my friends. Eventually, according to my psychiatrist, I was able to come to terms with his death since I started laughing, smiling, and becoming my cheery self again, but I honestly think I haven't since I still see him everywhere I go. Touya has worked everywhere in Tomeda, and everywhere I go I see him in the familiar uniforms either selling bread at the bakery, serving people at restaurants, or working with animals at the zoo.

I started dressing like a punk two months after he died. I think I do it to express the pain it caused me. He was my only brother and I loved him so much. All he ever did was watch over me, protect me, and love me. I even miss the way he used to always call me kaiju. I know it sounds weird, but I would give anything to him say that again… anything. Tomoyo, Rika, and they started dressing like a punk after me, but it's a fashion statement to them, not a symbol of pain like it is for me. Even though it's for a different reason, I am really glad they joined me because I don't feel so alone. The hole Touya's death left in my heart will never be filled again, but because of them, it will never get bigger. The only person who really understood what I was going through was Tomoyo, she was always there for me, and I was able to keep my other friends because of her. Tomoyo kind of brought me back into the light.

I stare a little while at the ground until I hear the bell and enter the front door with the rest of the students still outside. From there I head to my locker (luckily on the first floor, in the middle) to put my backpack and to get my Geometry book for Mrs. Kaft, my first period teacher. Luckily I have this class with Tomoyo so I will get a little smile after this morning.

I don't know why I let Victoria's comments bother me so much. I guess I'm just not used to someone hating me, she's actually the first person I know of that hates me so much.

Mrs. Kaft's class also on the first floor but at the end of the hallway, so I don't have to walk so far. I say hi to some of my friends as I walk down the halls. A lot of them seem so excited and talk about something of good interest. I hear a girl say "Syaoran" so I assume they are talking about the concert Friday night that I was so LUCKY to have gone to. My mind drifts back to that night and a huge smile forms across my face as I think about how I ACTUALLY meet Syaoran Li. I will never forget this night, and will have a great memory.

_Yes, Friday night was great. I hope I can go to another one of their concerts soon._

I enter the door to Mrs. Kaft's class and notice she's not there, and everyone is gathered in the back. Everyone was crowded around someone, wanting to talk and just see the person.

_I wonder who that is._

That thought leaves my mind as I hear a familiar voice and a person moves so I have a full visual of the person.

There in plain black, were Syaoran Li, and along with him was Takashi Yamazaki, members of the punk rock band The Fallen.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Was it good? Please R&R!


End file.
